1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for monitoring AC and DC power supplies and, in particular to a combined AC/DC monitoring system for simultaneously monitoring an alternating current (AC) power supply and a direct current (DC) power supply in a mobile unit.
2. Prior Art
Previously, AC and DC voltages and/or currents in a mobile unit such as, for example, a recreational vehicle or a boat, were monitored with techniques that use a single multi-meter or a discrete stationary equivalent with one readout. These techniques can provide measurement and readout of only one item at a time and cannot simultaneously measure and display several measured or computed variables at a single time. Using such measurement techniques with 120 AC volts in a mobile environment can raise serious safety concerns.
Consequently, a need exists for a safe, efficient, user-friendly combined AC/DC monitoring system that allows a user to simultaneously and selectably monitor an alternating current (AC) power supply and a direct current (DC) power supply in a mobile unit, such as, for example, a recreational vehicle or a marine vessel.